kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
A Road Less Taken... (Level)
=Game Info= Level: A Road Less Taken... Time: Enter Date here, 3:55:22 pm and counting Place: Jiddah, Saudi Arabia Character: Private James Connar Division: 7th Ranger Regiment Players: 1 to 2 players, online or locally =Description= *Objectives **Secure the LZ **Search and seize 3 buildings **Defend the LZ *Characters **US Army Rangers **Al Kadhum *Weather: Clear, Sunny *Vehicles **Troop Transport Trucks **Pick ups with mounted turrets *Achievements **"Invasion" (Beat the level without dying on legendary) *Skulls: None =Difficulties= *Easy - Player faces light opposition *Medium - Player faces medium opposition *Hard - Player faces semi heavy opposition *Legendary - Player faces heavy opposition =Gameplay= Player spawns in a blackhawk helicopter, with his squad. Inside the blackhawk, there's You, Pvt. Andrew Collen, Sgt. Brian Bacon, Cpl. James Dunn, and Cmdr. Steve Vasquez. You and your team rappel down, and then objectives are given. You see other US Army 7th Ranger Regiment members being dropped at diffent parts of the city. After rapelling, you and your team start walking down the street. After walking down a block, you reach a fruit stand. Sgt. Brian Bacon, who is in front of the player, happens to step on an orange and the player laughs. Suddenly, the fruit stand explodes, injuring Sgt. Bacon and the player, but they are okay. They both are helped up by Cp. Dunn and Pvt. Collen. You seize your first building and it happens to be dusty inside. They head up to the second floor and are met with light opposition, and exit meeting medium opposition. They head to their second building. They happen to find a suicide Al Kadhum bomber and clear the building. Outside they are met with a firefight and after, they head to their third building. Once inside they are met with heavy opposition and they fight their way out and to the LZ, which is confirmed by Pvt. James Connar. After, the chopper arrives and they get on, leaving the light opposition behind. =Transcript= *''Player spawns in a blackhawk helicopter'' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Down the rope! GO! GO! GO!"' *''Player and team rappels down'' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Okay, secure the LZ, and then...breach the buildings, were gonna find that AL Kadhum commanding bitch! Hooah?"' *'Player and team: "Hooah!"' *''Player and team walk down the street for almost a block, and the city is quiet, so all you can hear is you and your teams footsteps in the dirt road'' *''Sgt. Brian Bacon, who is in front of the player, steps on an orange'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Aw man."' *''Sgt. Brian Bacon looks at the bottom of his foot'' *''Private James Connar laughs'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Yeah...well you just wait till this happens to you, okay."' *''Private James Connar laughs harder'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "pft, shit..."' *''The fruit stand explodes, knocking Sgt. Bacon and the player to the ground'' *''Player suffers medium shell shock and recovers'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Yeah." 'Caughs "Didn't think that was funny did you." *'Private James Connar:' Caughs "Nooo." *''Both are helped up by their teammates'' *'Private Andrew Collen: "You okay James?"' *'Private James Connar: "Im good."' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Rangers, secure the building."' *''The player and team head to their first building'' *''The team breaches inside'' *'Cpl. Dunn: "Whoa, this place is dirty, and dusty."' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Those are pretty much the same terms."' *'Cpl. Dunn: "Yeah, well..."' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "James, Andrew, check out the second floor."' *''Player and Pvt. Andrew Collen go up to the second floor and are met with light opposition on both floors'' *''Once the team and player are out of the building the team and player is faced in a firefight of medium opposition'' *''After the firefight, the team head down the road'' *''A white pick up comes out of a corner and speeds past the team, almost running the player over'' *'Cpl. Dunn: "What the hell, is going on!"' *'Private James Connar: "I dont know sir."' *''The team approach their second building and breach'' *'Cpl. Dunn: "Go, go, go!"' *''The team enter inside only to find a civilian crying in a corner'' *''Sgt. Brian Bacon approaches the civilian'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Hey, hey are you okay?"' *''Sgt. Bacon then quickly backs up'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Aw, shit."' *''The team and player notice that there's a bomb strapped to the civilian'' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "It's an Al Kadhum suicide bomber!"' *'Sgt. Bacon: "What? Your joking right."' *''Private James Connar and Andrew Collen steps back a bit'' *'Private James Connar: "Aw fuck!"' *'Private Andrew Collen: "Shit!"' *'Al Kadhum Suicide bomber: "Sakka da halla, Bomb squad!"' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "MOVE!"' *''The team and player sprint out of the building'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Aaah! Jump."' *''Player and team dive to prone as the building blows up'' *''Then team is engaged in a firefight and the team sprints to cover'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Get to cover!"' *''Private James Connar is pulled to cover by Cpl. Dunn'' *''Cpl. Dunn hands the player a M4A1'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Take this and stay down."' *''Everything goes in slow motion and the player notices Cpl. Dunn get shot in the helmet, yet no blood is seen, only a spark from the helmet'' *''Everything goes in normal motion'' *''Cpl Dunn falls as a result of being knocked out'' *'Private James Connar: "Shit."' *''The team engages in the firefight '' *''After the firefight, Cpl. Dunn has water poured onto him by private Andrew Collen and he wakes up'' *'Andrew Collen: "You okay."' *'Cpl Dunn: "Never better."' *''Cpl. James Dunn gets up and the team head to their third building'' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Okay, ready? Lets do this."' *''The team breaches the building and meet heavy opposition'' *''The player sees the Al Kadhum commander run out the back'' *''The team assault the building and check all the floors, then head outside'' *''The team is met with heavy opposition and are in a heavy firefight'' *'Al Kadhum Commander (Intercalm): You think we would just let you leave. You all must be stupid. Now you will die on our land."' *'Private James Connar: "Chopper 1, 0, Niner, this is ground, requesting evac!"' *'Chopper 1, 0, Niner: "This is 1, 0, Niner, we are on the way, get to the LZ and confirm the visual of the area over."' *'Private James Connar: "Roger."' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Okay, Rangers lead the way, MOVE!"' *''The team must make their way to the extraction point'' *''Once they arrive James confirms that the LZ is hot and they clear the LZ out'' *''The blackhawk arrives and lands'' *'Chopper 1, 0, Niner: "Okay, get on board, over."' *''The team is helped in by additional rangers'' *''The chopper leaves the light opposition behind'' *'Private James Connar: "This isn't over."' Category:Levels